


Dark Paradise

by byakagun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Annie - Freeform, Dark, Detective, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Foreplay, Lesbian, Mikasa - Freeform, Murder, Mystery, Porn, Romance, Serial Killer, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Annie, Violence, beach, bottom mikasa, girlxgirl, mikannie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakagun/pseuds/byakagun
Summary: You have your morales and principles above all. You follow the law. You pay taxes. By divine intervention or not, someone crosses your path and makes you rethink everything. Someone who makes your entire world turn upside down, someone who turns you inside out and makes you realize that it's better this way. This is how I felt ever since Annie Leonhart crossed my path.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Serial Killer (1)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is a remake of a fan fiction by @zickada on Wattpad and translated by @alrenreguiaf5H. This story contains heavy violence, explicit content, and sexual abuse. Beware of all chapters.

POV Annie Leonhart

Under the two passages that allowed me the perception of my field of vision through the mask, I stared at the living body that was chained to large and rusty iron chains. 

Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson filled the room making my already thirst for blood increase significantly. Revenge. I spun the pointy object that I was holding, holding it with more strength. I led the object to the abdomen inside my field of vision, I spun it one more time and without further ado, I inserted the whole object on the organ, earning strong and painful groans, which were classical music to my ears. 

Some of them want to use you  
Some of them wanna get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused 

Right after the beginning of the constant beat and the heavy sound of the guitar, I waited a few instants, finalizing I spun even more the object and took it from the inside right after. The blood flowed freely, making a path through the defined muscles. 

There was blood in my hands and my heart was beating wildly. It was like every drop that was dripping between my fingers was making a bit of my pain disappear. I was breathless. I began unbuttoning my black and red plaid shirt to rub it in my hands. I needed to get rid of the dirty blood, this goddamn blood that was filling the environment. My satisfaction was so noticeable. I felt cold when I took off my shirt, I was only wearing a black lace lingerie underneath and the night was really cold. As soon as I cleaned myself from his filthy blood I felt relief seeing his parts scattered through the room, I smiled in satisfaction and everything was beginning to make sense to me, I was satiated and calm. 

I sat on the cold floor and observed all that scene in front of me, I was praising myself, I needed this moment, only me, after all no one knew and I couldn't share this with anyone, and in reality I don't know if I want to. I wanted all this praise for myself, all pride for myself, all excitement for myself, my underwear was soaked, still observing his mouth gushing blood while he gave his last breaths. He wanted to say something, maybe he wanted to ask for forgiveness, but I didn't allow mistakes, sorry, I hope he burns in limbo, I am for sure going to but I didn't worry about it because certainly wherever my mother was, she was praying for my soul, maybe her God will hear her, I truly don't care if he does or not, I was only worried in sending filthy souls to hell, I was born for this, I would live and die for this and nothing would make me think differently. 

“Game over.” I whispered with pure excitement while I walked towards the sound and put it in the highest volume. I took off my mask that was suffocating me. My favorite song was playing in the background, it was Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson, listening to the music flooding my ears, I felt my core pulsing, nothing turned me on more than watching my prey dying to the sound of good music. 

I wanna use you  
And abuse you  
I wanna know what's inside 

This one was taking longer than expected. I got up and walked to the dark brown wooden table that was on the left side of the bed and I grabbed a pack of cigarettes that I always left there, I lit one up and swallowed as much as I could until my vision was blurry and my throat burned. I held in the smoke for a few seconds and I refused to sit on the bed, I needed to stay there, by his side, stroking his soft gray hair, I liked when they were writhing in pain for long minutes, it turned me on, I would compete with myself the moment when they would die. 

Movin' on, movin' on  
Movin' on, movin' on  
Movin' on, movin' on  
Movin' on! 

In a last gush of blood, his eyes widened when he saw me and I smiled in satisfaction. I went to the wardrobe that was in the room and opened it, I grabbed my Polaroid camera, which was wrapped in a towel and strategically stored there, and then I looked at my prey... Flashes of the recent events started to flood my head like usual. It helped me not to feel guilty, like a subconscious that helps you overcome a loss. I looked into his eyes and they were an opaque brown, the way I like them. How I love to see them like this. I always take a picture of their open eyes, always seeing them lose their brightness, it was like this that I saciated myself, seeing them without excitement, only dead and harmless. 

When I was younger, by a misfortune of life, I found my grandfather's dead body, he was really sick and used devices to keep himself alive.The doctors told it was only a matter of time. My grandpa was strong but unfortunately it's not like that that I remember him, when I found him he was fragile, thin and his skin was dull. He had died with his eyes open. That scene shocked me for years and my mother told me a legend that said, that the people who die with their eyes open is because they want revenge. One day I would find out about such revenge that my mother told me about. I know that since then I have been proving the veracity of this legend, I, with all certainty, would die with my eyes open. 

I shook my thoughts away when I felt a tear wanting to escape when I thought about my dear grandpa, I took a deep breath, I positioned my Polaroid in his blurry eyes, I held my breath in and the click made me smile comforted, I let my breath out seeing the picture leave the camera, little by little, shaking it, slowly the opaque bright was making its appearance. I swallowed again the smoke of the cigarette that was between my fingers and let it out as fast as I could. 

Dammit, I'm not sick, I'm just a badly written book, or maybe, no one knows how to read it, no one knows how to interpret it, but like the smell, like the damn prologue. I don't like to cut them up but it's necessary, I needed to do it and I would do it, I did it today and maybe tomorrow I'll do it again or maybe in six months, who knows maybe in a couple of years, I didn't steal anything from anyone, I'm just my father's daughter, he raised me, I'm only practicing what he had taught me. Well, I needed to clean all that mess and I would do it, I would eliminate his traces, his filthy remains. I wondered if it was planned or if it was all a big mistake, on a Friday all the women of my age would be putting their tightest dresses and dancing in the floor of a random club, but I only searched for peace and it was when the blood dirtied my hands that I felt at home, that was my party and I am sure that by the end of the night I would be with my girl, the night girl, of course. 

The silence was disturbed by the ring of my phone. Didn't I guess it? 

“Hey baby!” 

“Annie, where are you? I'm waiting for you!”

“Give me two hours, okay?” I said while looking at the mess that I had done.

“Two hours?!” she questioned with a shaky voice. 

“Yes, or no Leonhart in your bed my dear!” I said with a grin on my lips.

“Two hours is great,” she said letting out an awkward chuckle. 

POV Mikasa Ackerman  


God, this damn phone doesn't stop ringing, my head was going to explode in seconds, I was sure of it. I was lying on my stomach like usual, I ran my hand through my hair, throwing all the strands behind, I reached the night stand that was beside the bed and I grabbed the damn phone that was practically screaming. 

“Hello?” My voice was sleepy. 

“Mikasa, we have another one,” said a deep voice on the other side.

“Another one of what?” I asked, impatient. “It's..” I made a bit of an effort to look at the clock. 05:15AM. If you are not more explicit things are not going to end well.

“Another one from your favorite.” When I heard this sentence, my whole body shuddered, it went into an alert state and the sleep completely vanished, in one swift move I sat in my bed. “Are you sure?” I asked with a shaky voice. 

“It came with a picture.” That was all I heard before ending the call and getting ready to go to the police station. It was another victim. It's been months since the last one and that was driving me crazy. It was not public knowledge yet but it was official that we had a serial killer among us. Mark referred to him as "my favorite" because it couldn't be different, I know it's sick but I fell in love with the pictures, by the sick passion they were taken, everything we know about this killer is that he sends the pictures so we know it was him that killed them, conceited? Maybe. The bodies always come in pieces, with signs of torture and that scared the shit out of me, but I was the ultimate authority around here and I needed to put my hands on this monster as soon as possible. 

Eren was sleeping so I decided to not wake him up, he was exhausted from work and he still found time for me and I was grateful for all the time that I have been spending with him, its good to escape all this madness with someone that wants your wellbeing. 

I did my morning hygiene and took a quick shower. I put on a navy blue blouse with light jeans, black high heels and no makeup. I wasn't in the mood, dark glasses would have to do. I let my wet hair dry naturally. I went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and left a note for Eren on the fridge: "Baby, I had an emergency again, meet you for lunch, love you." 

I entered my Mercedes and dropped my bag on the passenger seat. I turned on the radio that was playing 30 seconds and I let myself get carried away by song. The police station was about 20km from my house. I still couldn't believe he was back, I wanted to understand his mind, wanted to know why he did it, why he only killed men, why he tortured them. I just wanted to understand his sick mind. 

It didn't take too long to arrive at the police station, at this early hour of the morning the streets of Maria were half-empty, I spent the whole drive anxious to know what happened this time and if our maniac killer had left any kind of evidence to make my job easier. I walked through the doors of the police station and some police officers approached me to try and talk about random issues that had occurred. 

“Not now, I have to see the new victim of the maniac man, I feel that we are close to catching him and put an end to this slaughter.” I entered my office and looked around, everyone was already there, Ymir, my right arm, Connie and Sasha, my most faithful agents. 

“Good Morning, I'm going to put my things away and then we are going to the place where the body was found.”

“Good Morning.” They all answered in harmony and I just nodded as I turned in the direction of my locker, grabbing my belt where I carried my badge and my baby, my gun CZ. 83 Cal. 380, a real gem. 

“So, where was the body found? We can go to the place now.” 

They all stood there watching me, only Connie came closer to my desk putting a transparent plastic bag with some evidence. I finished fixing my belt and walked over to my desk sitting down in it. 

“Only this was found. One picture like the other cases.” A large smile appeared on my face as I extended my hand to grab the bag that was on my desk but before opening it I put on gloves. 

“Something different found or seen?” I grabbed the picture taken by a Polaroid, I observed every detail in the picture trying to see something different, but it was the same as the others, there's only the dull and lifeless eyes of the victim. The surroundings were dark, but I will send it for investigation. 

“Well, the victim was found in the same place as usual, next to the alley of the police station and no, we haven't searched or touched the body, we preferred to wait for your and the experts presence to do so,” completed Connie. 

Why take a picture of the eyes? Especially lifeless eyes like these? Why always men? Why leave the dead bodies next to the police station? Thousands of questions ran through my head and they all had no answer, not even a clue and even less sense, none of it made sense, I don't know for how long I observed that picture, but I'm sure it was for a long time, I stared at it looking for answers, hoping for it to gain life and tell me who is the author of such atrocity. I put the picture back in the plastic bag and sealed it again before giving it to Sasha. 

“Sasha, please, take this to the expertise sector and ask them to examine this picture to see if there's any traces of something that can help us. Then I want it back at my desk to save it with the others.” Sasha nodded before turning around and leaving the room. I lowered my head resting my forehead in my hands while massaging my temples, the day barely begun and I was already having headaches, I let out a tired sigh as I lifted my eyes and observed Connie with his usual upright posture and Ymir with a worried gaze on me 

“Well, let's go to the crime scene and examine it, see if we find something this time, after that we can stop in a coffee shop, I'm dying of hunger and sleep, I need a coffee.” Both nodded, then I got up and grabbed my gun and badge, putting them in my belt and then I left my office followed by my two best officers. When we arrived at the crime scene where the body was found, two of my best experts were there analyzing the place, I greeted everyone before approaching the dead body which was no longer so fresh, but completely destroyed. I kneeled and observed it, I observed his eyes that were exactly the same as in the picture, lifeless, without any shine. 

“Did you find anything, Hitch?” I asked Hitch, one of the experts. 

“No, Deputy Ackerman, we searched the trash cans and the entire block, nothing was found, not even a fingerprint,” Hitch paused briefly, “The person committing these crimes thinks about everything, he's playing with us.”

Playing with us. Yes, Hitch is probably right, the killer is playing with us like I had said. None of his actions makes sense, he wasn't a dumb maniac, or like the ones we've apprehended these past few months. 

“Let the game begin.” I whispered before getting up, followed by Hitch. 

“Well Hitch, I see you've done a great job isolating the area and searching everything.” Hitch grinned and nodded. “Call the IML so they can take the body straight to the research sector, I want them to use the fact that it's still a bit fresh unlike the others. Oh, and do blood exams to see if the victim ingested any type of drugs or alcohol, I also want you to observe the fingernails, everything to see if there's any traces of skin or blood of the killer, I'll be waiting for the results on my desk as soon as possible.” Hitch just nodded again and so did her partner Marlo, I turned around and walked towards the private black car that only deputies could have, unlike the others this one was all black, much more comfortable than the ordinary and had a small round siren. I entered my car followed by Ymir and Connie, I put on my seatbelt and just like me the other two did the same, I put the key on the ignition I turned it on. 

“Mikasa, we found the victim's ID.”

“Wait a minute Ymir, I want to stop at the coffee shop first, we'll talk there.” Ymir only smiled and I could see how beautiful she looked in the mornings. Ymir is brunette, maybe the most beautiful I've ever seen, the most wanted between the women in the police station, but she was a lesbian, I confess that in my wildest dreams, I thought about her in another way, but if you knew her you wouldn't call me crazy. 

I drove all the way as fast as I could, I was starving and I already felt the lack of caffeine circulating in my bloodstream. I spent the entire way listening to the police radio frequency, as usual there were crimes happening everyday in Shiganshina, therefore I always have police cars circulating every corner of the city, in case something happens there will be a nearby car or even catch someone red-handed like it had happened several times before. Arriving at the coffee shop, we entered it, I asked for a Cappuccino with some buttery biscuits while Ymir and Connie only accompanied me with the Cappuccino having opted for some donuts. 

“So Ymir, what did you want to tell me?” I picked up a piece of biscuit and brought it to my mouth letting it melt in my tongue, making me moan in satisfaction. My stomach was very thankful. I looked at Ymir that had her eyebrows arched and Connie was smirking, I felt a shiver go down my spine and I blushed with embarrassment. 

“Don't look at me like that.” I told them smiling embarrassed. 

“I'm sorry Mikasa. Well,” she cleared her throat and I remained focused. “We found the victim's ID.” Ymir paused briefly taking a sip from her Cappuccino before speaking again

“And I noticed his name and his face, and I remembered that last week a mother and her daughter went to the police station to fill a complaint for sexual child abuse. The girl was raped when she was returning from school, close to LO.40. Since they had no idea who it was, we asked the girl to describe the perpetrator to a sketch artist, the drawing of the sketch artist and the maniac man's victim are the same person that commited the sexual abuse, we need to formally confirm it in the police station, but I'm sure.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I don't know, just thought that maybe it wasn't a coincidence, what if our killer knew about it?” she spoke, taking another sip from her Cappuccino. 

“That makes no sense Ymir, are you saying that our Serial Killer is some kind of vigilante?” My head started spinning and I felt like I needed more air.

“Excuse me, I need some air.” 

I left the coffee shop and looked around. In front there was a park, lots of trees, huge trees. There were some kids playing on the playground, I needed their calm, so carefree in their little worlds and everything around them was falling apart, they weren't safe, I was starting to get upset with all these murders. Everyone came to me for answers but it seemed impossible to obtain them, I didn't know where to start, I didn't have a starting point, all his crimes seemed to be perfect. I started walking towards a little red haired girl that was waving at me, I took two steps forward and a strong wind ruffled my hair covering my line of sight, I quickly tried to pull the strands off my eyes when I suddenly heard the brakes of a car right in front of me followed by a sequence of honks, I took two steps back by fright, my heart skipped a beat and my mouth went dry instantly, finally I was able to see and there was an already very embarrassing row of cars forming behind the silver Volvo that almost ran me over. 

A woman with straight blonde hair stepped out of the car, she was wearing tight blue jeans sticking to her body and a flowing white tank top. She approached me screaming half a dozen things that I couldn't hear, she grabbed my arm and quickly spun me around, she was analyzing me, probably to see if I was okay. 

“I'm alright,” I said. “I'm sorry, I didn't see your car.”

“God, you could have died!” She lectured, giving a half smile. “You look scared.” She said, pulling me by the arm and placing me on the sidewalk. 

“I'M GOING, JUST WAIT! THE HELL!” she screamed to the row of cars that kept honking behind her car. 

Then the woman with the pair of the bluest eyes that I had ever seen, entered her beautiful Volvo and parked it at the corner of the coffee shop. She got out of the car and came smiling, showed the whitest teeth that I had ever seen. 

“I'm sorry for the scare-”

“Mikasa, Mikasa Ackerman.” I told her, extending my hand. 

“Annie Leonhart, nice to meet you. Here.” She gave me a card. I lowered my head to look at it, and it had her info in it. I noticed that she was a singer, a singer in one of the best clubs in the city.

“I work there, almost every night. Stop by and I'll buy you a drink, for the scare I gave you.”

“Okay, thank you.” I smiled weakly, “I will for sure, a drink is great for scares like this one.” She laughed. 

“Okay, Miss Ackerman, I'll see you tonight.” She said walking away. 

“I didn't say I was going today,” I spoke a little louder so she could hear me. 

“But you will.” She said looking over her shoulders and I heard her let out an ironic chuckle. 

The nerve! She almost runs me over with her car and still thinks she can talk to me like this, I like her, I smiled with my contradiction and then I remembered about the little red haired girl across the street, I looked over and she was no longer there, I shrugged and went back to the coffee shop, Ymir and Connie were already at the cash register to pay, I only made a positive signal and they smiled at me. I entered my car waiting for them, I opened the glove compartment and threw Annie's card in there, I turned on the radio and a lot of things were being said at the same time, without thinking I opened the glove compartment again and pulled out her card throwing it in my bag. 

Ymir and Connie entered the car while arguing about something but they fell silent when they realized that I was staring into nothing and hadn't started the car. 

“Mila, is everything alright?” Ymir asked, stroking my shoulder from the passenger seat. 

“I almost got hit by a car.” I said letting out a little laugh. 

“Oh my God! Are you alright?” Connie asked worriedly from the back seat. 

“I've never been better.” I looked at him through the rearview mirror and smiled, starting the car.


	2. the message and the drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the said picture can be found on my tumblr. @acopalypses . enjoy your reading

**POV Annie Leonhart**

Mikasa Ackerman, that was the name of the girl that I almost "killed", I shook my head letting out a chuckle while opening the door of my apartment. She looked so sweet but also firm, she was elegant and her mesmerizing hair would be ones doom, I gave her my card, I decided to be firm by doing so and stating that she was going to show up at the club tonight, have you heard that story that if you throw positivity or certainty to the universe, he will conspire in your favor and make it happen? Well, maybe I wanted to see her again.

I had spent a lot of time with Britt today, she was a lovely brunette, she had beautiful breasts and the sex wasn't that bad, I was so exhausted from having to get rid of that assholes dead body, that after a night of sex with her I allowed myself to sleep in her apartment, but I left before she woke up, I was terrified of getting attached in relationships, since my mother died, I vowed to never create anymore connections and I wouldn't, Britt understood that but I couldn't risk it.

I undressed myself, put on a gray robe with black details, I turned on my bathtub and opened the cabinet that was on the spacious bathroom, I grabbed a mint bath bomb, I enjoyed using it and today was a special day, I needed to refresh myself, free myself from last night and its events, I waited a few minutes and turned it off. I took off my robe and got in, feeling in my body a nice burning, I was Jeaned, scratched and bitten, Britt liked to be a little rough with me but I can't say that I don't like it. Since I'm always taking the reins of everything around me it was nice to be dominated from time to time.

I got out of the bath and I heard my phone ringing, it was her, Britt:

“Bonjour.” I said smiling.

“You bitch, I woke up alone.

“Dear Britt, you were suppose to sleep alone too.” I let out a malicious chuckle, I went to my nightstand and grabbed a cigarette lighting it up.

“I thought that could change, Annie...” she said with a sly voice from the other side.

“Oh! Don't be naive my love.” I swallowed the smoke letting it out in a hurry.

“Fine! I was really just calling to scold you.”

“Was it not enough all the atrocities you did to me last night?” I asked chuckling.

“I'll make it worse next time.” I heard my phone beep, I looked at the screen and there was a call on hold, it was my father.

“Britt, I have to go, I'll see you later.”

“Take care beautiful.” that was the last thing I heard her say, I ended the call and answered the man who claimed to be my father:

“Annie, daughter...”

“Excuse me?! You filthy pig, don't call me daughter.” I said pulling harder the smoke of the cigarette that was between my fingers into my mouth.

“Don't speak to me like that...”

“I speak the way I want to, you are disgusting, just tell me what you want.

“When will you move on?”

“Look at how ridiculous you are, I only keep in touch with you because of Zofia, if it wasn't for her I'd have probably killed you, one day I'll take her from you.” my words came out so firm and full of hate, ugh how I wanted to kill that rat.

“You left home very early, you have no rights over your sister.”

“I'll ask one more time... WHAT DO YOU WANT?”

“Your part that is by right yours here in the company, it's already in your account, I need you to come here to sign the receipts.”

“I hope I don't see you.” it was all I said, hanging up and throwing the phone harshly on my bed.

I had so much disgust for that man, he had caused me so much pain when I was younger and consequently, my mother went crazy and died in a sanatorium. He sent me several times to those places too, but I ran away from all of them, I remember like it was today, how it all began.

I shook my head getting rid of these thoughts, I extended my arm and grabbed the remote on my nightstand and turned on the TV, they were talking about the crime that I had committed the previous night, look at that, they suspect it's a serial killer:

"This morning the body of Alfred, a 41 years old man was brutally murdered, his body was found in an alley near the police station, today it was revealed by the police that there's a possible suspicion that we have a serial killer in our hands, since the last murders, a total of , the bodies were found with a Polaroid picture of the Hitchtims eyes. The police didn't give us any information regarding the investigation, only that they are calling him the Maniac Polaroid..."

I turned off the TV laughing, that name is ridiculous, they called them Hitchtims, nothing hurts my ears more and how come they don't think a woman could've committed those crimes? That was pissing me off, I wonder how come they haven't connected the dots? They are so dumb. I looked at the watch and it was 9:15 AM, I had a free day since I only work at night, so I decided to go sign the damn receipts.

I got up and put on black pants, combat boots and a loose shirt, my hair was wild like I just finished having sex, I love my hair like this, it gives me a sexy vibe. I put on my dark glasses, I went to the living room grabbing my car keys and I went to the garage, but before I go to the Leonhart's, I was going to leave something at the police station, I wanted to be recognized and I was going to help them.  
  
  


**POV Mikasa Ackerman**   
  


“Miss Ackerman?”

“Yes?” I asked looking up to face Connie that was leaning against the door.

“We just received this in the station's mailbox.” I motioned for him to come closer and then he handed me an envelope, I opened it and there was a note that was scribbled and drawn with a few words.

“What does this mean?” I asked noticing that in the note it was written the first verse of the national anthem. Who the hell sent this? I turned the note around, and it was signed by the Maniac Polaroid.

“He's messing with us, right?” Connie asked letting out a chuckle.

“It just aired this morning the report that I authorized on the disclosure of his nickname.”

“Yeah, I know.” he said without interest.

“Can't you see it? He came here to the station to deliver this little note personally. It's an affront.” I said running a hand through the ponytail that I had done in my hair, releasing it.

“THE SURVEILLANCE CAMERAS!” Connie said excitedly.

“YES!” I said excitedly, getting up and going in hurried steps towards the monitoring room, Connie followed me.

I knocked twice on the door and no one answered it so I turned the knob and opened the door, Mr. Benjamin that was responsible for the station's security system was taking a nap. I cleared my throat and he didn't wake up, Connie laughed, I cleared my throat again and nothing, Connie laughed again getting on my nerves, I elbowed him in his stomach making him groan loudly and only like this did Mr. Benjamin wake up.

“Miss Ackerman.” he said as he got up.

“Hello Benjamin, I need your help, I want to take look at the surveillance cameras that are looking over the station's entrance door.”

“I'm sorry, ma'am, but that's impossible.”

“What do you mean "that's impossible"?

“Mr. Weilmann cut the surveillance of this station.” he said making me burn with hatred.

“WHY THE HELL DID HE DO THAT?

“Spending cuts.” Connie said making me look at him” He said he was going to cut expenses.”

“Exactly, he said that a station that's full of cops doesn't need more security.” said Mr. Benjamin earning more laughs from Connie, I snorted.

“I left the surveillance room in a hurry, I was mad, I was incredulous with such stupidity and the worse, I could not scold Mr. Weilmann like I wanted to because he was above me, but he's so dumb, a first-class dumbass.

I grabbed the note that the killer left in the station and I spent a good time staring at it, just observing the details of his handwriting, how long did I stare at it? I don't know... Seconds, minutes and what woke me up from that trance was the noise of one of the police radios making me look away from the note.

“Hitch.” I called her going to her desk.

“Yes, Miss Ackerman?”

“I want the special cases team in my office in minutes.”

It didn't take long and everyone was there.

“The killer can be white, black, tall, thin, short, Asian, hairy, bearded, strong or fragile, he can also be a she, the killer could be a woman and all we have are these Polaroid pictures sent by himself.” everyone was listening attentively “And now I have this note, I received it about minutes ago, which one of you is at ease and is good at analyzing handwriting?”

Everyone looked between each other until Armin spoke.

“I'm very good at it, ma'am.”

“Great, everybody out, I only want Mr. Artlet in my office. Everyone nodded and left, Armin was a bit scared, he was a rookie, he was only working with us for 3 months.

“When someone writes something and sends it anonymously that person tries to disguise it so it can't be recognized.” he said while I walked from one side of the office to the other.

“Go on.”

“Which results in blurry and shaky letters, like he's not sure of what to write or how to write.” Armin ran a hand to his forehead wiping a bit of sweat.

“Mr. Artlet ? Are you feeling alright?” I asked giving him a glass of water.

“Yes, it's just that I admire your work so much and I always dreamt about working with you, Miss Ackerman.” the boy was so nice that he earned a smile from me that until now I hadn't shown.

“I'm pretty sure we will get along very well.” I said winking at him “Anything else?”

“Yes! This handwriting is very firm and well drawn, I can say with certainty that this is the serial killer's handwriting, he probably thinks that we'll never find out who he is, so he doesn't care if he leaves clues, or, he wants to be found.”

“A game?”

“Maybe.”

“Thank you, call Miss Blouse and Miss Ymir, please.” Armin nodded and left the room. Sasha, Ymir and Armin entered my office and Armin was about to leave when I called her.

“Mr. Artlet? Wait a moment because I want to talk to you too.” the three turned and approached my desk sitting down on the three chairs that were in front of my desk while I got up and walked to a little table where my teas and coffee were.

“What's going on?” Ymir asked

“Nothing, I just wanted to make a request.” I walked back to my desk, sitting on my chair taking a sip of my chamomile tea. “Do you want one?” Ymir chuckled while Sasha was looking at me with a "are you serious" face and Armin had a smile on his face.

“No, thank you very much.” they answered in harmony, making me laugh while I took another sip of that amazing tea.

“I'm sorry ma'am but is that all?” Sasha asked a little impatient as usual.

“No.” I gave them a big smile letting my back rest against the chair letting my body relax “I wanted to invite you to go to a little club today after work, of course.” As soon as I said this Ymir's face lit up showing excitement just like Sasha's, they always liked to party. Armin looked at me surprised.

“Does that include me, ma'am?” Armin asked me making me laugh.

“Yes, agent Artlet.” Armin gave me a shy smile “ But if you don't want to, or have another thing to do, it's okay, we can reschedule.”

“No, no, I'll go, even though I don't usually go out, but I accept.”

“Great.” Ymir said and quickly got up “Let's party!” Sasha and I started laughing while Armin looked at her scared.

“Later, Miss Ymir.” Ymir stopped and smiled at me “Now you can all go, I have to look at these cases of sexual abuse, every day the number of cases like these ones keeps getting bigger.”

“Yes ma'am... We are giving our best to catch these monsters.” I only nodded” Well we are going now, anything you need call us on the radio, I am going on a round with Connie.” Sasha finished before leaving along with Ymir and Armin.

As soon as they left I heard my phone ringing, it was Eren.

“Hi baby.” he said excitedly.

“Hi.” I spoke without enthusiasm, these cases were killing me and I needed a distraction.

“Your voice sounds a little distant, are you okay?”

“Just stressed.” I told him dryly and precise.

“You need a vacation, but you also need to eat, are we still up for lunch?”

“Of course honey, we are, come pick me up at the usual time.”

“Ok, see you later.” it was all I heard before ending the call, I looked at the serial killer's note again.

"Why do you want to play with me... Ugh, why me??!!"“ I thought.  
  
  
  


**POV Annie Leonhart**   
  


I stopped my car in front of the big building of Leonhart's law firm, our firm was formed with the best lawyers from different areas, including criminologists, ironic right? Well, our firm was hired by other companies or even in personal and special cases, my mother, besides being the boss, was also a great lawyer and was studying to become a judge, like I said, a lot of things happened on my dark past. My hand was sweating cold when I entered through the ridiculously large entrance door, my chest burned for the air that I didn't realize I was holding, I let it go feeling my tense body relax a little as I walked towards the central elevator, while I walked, everyone was looking at me with surprised looks which made me even more nervous, damn it looks like they saw a ghost, I shook my head and entered the elevator along with other people that kept the same look, the employee that was in charge bringing the elevator to the floors people wanted to go, kept staring at me forgetting his duty which made me explode.

“GODDAMMIT! DID YOU LOSE SOMETHING ON ME?” in that same instant the boy widened his eyes even more and quickly nodded no.

“I'm... I'm sorry, M... Miss Leonhart.” the boy stuttered like an idiot making me want to laugh, but then the thought of having to see the man that according to the laws of nature was my father, brought me to my previous state, I just huffed as I watched the people around me staring while the elevator kept going up. On each floor that that damned elevator stopped, my heartbeat went faster, I was sweating and my stomach was turning, I was about to throw up right there in that elevator when its doors opened and the boy from before looked at me cowardly, I just fixed my jacket and walked past him nodding my head, demonstrating the education that I learned by myself.

As soon as I stepped out of the elevator the secretary stared at me through her glasses, it wasn't the old lady that I knew since I was a little girl, the secretary got up giving me a big smile, she was blonde and I have to admit, she was really hot.

“Good Afternoon, you must be Annie Leonhart am I right?” she was wearing a grey suit so tight that made her boobs almost jump out, for a brief moment I just wanted to grab her and throw her on top of that small table and fuck her until she explodes with a mind-blowing orgasm, one that no man has ever given her. "Jesus, Annie, what a pervert, control yourself" I thought to myself.

I only smiled as a confirmation.

“Well, your father is waiting for you in his office.”

"Your father" in that same instant I replaced the pleasure that I wanted to give her with one of hate that made me want to grab the pencil she had in her hair to hold it together and stab her, see her in pain, my hands were closed in fists and it got tighter when the damn door opened revealing the most disgusting man that I ever meet, sitting in his chair feeling big and powerful, without me even realizing it my breathing got heavier, I was practically breathless looking like I had just ran a marathon.

“Zofia, you can leave now.” the secretary only nodded and left closing the door, closing my only way out of that nightmare. The man stood up and walked towards me in slow steps “You have grown up so much daught...”

“Don't you dare come any closer.” I interrupted him taking two steps back “Let alone call me that.” I spit the words in his face with a look of disgust, ,Michael let out a heavy breath as he shook his head with a vague stare.

“Annie when will you forget the past? Zofia misses you.” my blood boiled instantly, how dare he use Zofia as blackmail and excuse to get closer to me?

“SHUT UP!” I exploded taking three steps forward in his direction” SHUT THE FUCK UP!” my chest rose and fell rapidly, my hands were shaking and the will to break the big glass window surrounding his office and throw him off of the th floor was big. "Calm down Annie" I spoke to myself, trying to control myself following the steps my shrink taught me, I closed my eyes and took a deep and slow breath, little by little controlling my breathing, I felt my body gradually stop shaking and my breathing return to normal, I opened my eyes slowly and looked at Michael that had a worried look on his face, no, more than that, he was scared, bingo, I was in control.

“I just came here to sign the damn receipts.” Michael kept staring at me for a few more seconds before turning around and approaching his desk, he grabbed two papers from inside a briefcase with completely shaky hands.

“Here.” he handed them to me, I sat on the chair that was close to his desk and started reading what was written, my mother like the great lawyer she was, taught me since I was little girl to always read everything before signing... How do I remember? I don't know, I just know that I saved a lot of memories of my mother that any child would forget. Finishing reading them, I grabbed a pen that I carried in the pocket of my jacket and signed both papers, everything was in order as usual, I only extended the papers towards his desk, he grabbed and analyzed them.

“Okay, my job here is done.” I stood up from the chair, turned around and walked towards the door as quickly as I could and opened it, before exiting I looked behind, Michael was watching me with the same look as usual, fear and sadness” I don't know how you are still alive.” I grumbled “I just want to let you know that from now on I'll be picking up my sister on my free time to spend time with her and if you complain... I will go to justice and take her custody from you and you know damn well that I have that power!” I bluffed.

Michael swallowed dryly. I didn't wait to hear what he had to say, I turned around and closed his door harshly, I walked with firm steps towards the elevator without even giving time for the hot secretary to stand up and accompany me, I called the elevator that luckily was already on the 18th floor, I didn't have to wait for long. I entered the elevator ignoring the same boy from before and closed myself in my thoughts all the way from the firm until my apartment. Today is the night of my live show and I don't know why but something tells me that something good will happen, and so I hope.  
  
  
  


**POV Mikasa Ackerman**   
  


If there's something that messes a lot with my mind are sexual abuse cases, I know I'm a delegate and I'm used to these type of cases that I have to face every day, but I'm also human, I see these 13 year old girls and I think about my younger sister Sofi, just thinking about it makes my heart hurt, the cases are all different, from age to even gender, a lot of boys are abused too, I let out a tired sigh resting my back on the chair as I stared at all the cases on my desk, I looked away briefly to look at the clock, it was 10:00PM, maybe it's better to just go home and rest, and reschedule with the girls. I was finishing fixing my things, filing the last documents, I was determined to go home.

“MIKASAAAAAAAA!” Ymir's loud voice filled the room making me jump with fright” Let's go bitch, drink a little and dance, get together with some babes.” she finished with a wink making me roll my eyes.

My relationship with Ymir and Sasha during work hours is strictly professional, but outside work I give them certain freedoms, Sasha is my best friend and Ymir and I have been a little distant since I got engaged with Eren, because going out with Ymir is not something appropriate for an engaged girl like myself, but I love her company.

“Ymir I'm dead tired and ...”

“Don't even think about it, we are going to have fun, you are always working and when you're not, you are with that dude.” Sasha made a weird face that made me laugh with her dislike of my relationship with Eren, I don't know why but she always tells me that her saint does not match his, so when we go out together she sees it as an opportunity and always tries to find me someone without even thinking twice. I let out a tired sigh, I guess I'll have to go now.

“Okay, we are going, but where's Armin?”

“I'm here.” Armin was right behind Sasha, that's why I couldn't see him, Armin is really small, which makes it really funny to see them together.

I heard two knocks on the door, we all turned around to see who it was. Eren.

“Babe, let's go?” he smiled at me “Hello girls, everything okay?”

“I would be if I didn't have to look at your face.”

“SASHA!” I yelled, shocked with her answer.

“Mikasa, I'll wait for you in my place, stop by, I'll be with them.” she said turning around and leaving the room and with her, Armin and Ymir.

“She doesn't like me, does she?” Eren approached me hugging my waist.

“You have to forgive her, today was a hard day.” I said giving him my best smile “Eren, I would like to go out with the girls today.”

“Hmmm, can I know where you are going?” he asked.

“We are going to a club downtown.” at lunch I didn't tell him about almost getting hit by a car nor that the same person invited me to a club, he wouldn't like it.

“And why can't I go?” he asked seriously, which made me freeze, because I had no idea what to tell him.

“Ahh you can't be... because...” I stuttered.

“I get it, it's a friends night, right?” he assumed smiling and sealed our lips, my eyes widened in surprise.

“You know what, I'm too old for this, this is not like a pajama party.” I was angry with the way he spoke "friends night"“ I just want to go out with my friends without you around, I want to be able to talk to Sasha without you two exchanging insults, I want a quiet night.” I blurted out and I don't know why I was telling him all that.

“Calm down, Mikasa.” he said letting go of me, he seemed upset “It's okay, I see you are really stressed, go have fun with your friends.”

“I'm sorry, I'm really stressed out.” I told him as I put some things in my bag, I was on my way out, I didn't want to take too long in the club too.

“Can I take you home?” he asked with a pleading face.

“No, go to your house, go drink with your friends, we need this.”

“You know I'm not going anywhere without you.”

“You don't know what you are missing.” I spoke dryly, I looked at the door and Jean stood there waiting for a chance to speak “What can I do for you Jean?” I asked and Eren was looking at him with an annoyed face, they didn't like each other.

“I was wondering if you could give me a ride?” he asked awkwardly and I saw Eren huff, Jean always flirts with me, he's not one to throw away, on the contrary, he is blonde, tall and athletic, any women would go out with him, but I, as you all know, I'm engaged.

“Unfortunately I can't, Jean.” I told him and heard Eren chuckle, which angered me, why are men like this? Everything seems to be a competition, to see who wins the prize and Eren should not behave like this, since the prize is his and no one else's” But Eren can take you home.” I added smirking.

“What?!” Eren almost yelled, which left me embarrassed, I gave him a look that could burn him alive. “I mean, sure, let's go?”

“Sure, there are no other options.” Jean said turning around and going towards the exit which made me laugh.

“Are you seeing this? He provokes me.

“Honey, stop being a baby, I'll see you tomorrow.” I said passing him, sealing our lips in a quick kiss and going towards the parking lot.

“““““

It was past midnight already and we were on the line to enter the club, on the line, I can't believe that I, after a long day of work, had the strength to get all dolled up and come to a club, and be stuck on the line, damn, just thinking about it makes me want to turn around and leave, but the girls look excited and they look really beautiful, I was particularly feeling stunning since I was wearing a white tight dress with a frontal zipper that cuts through it, Eren loves seeing me in it, I smiled at the inappropriate thoughts that I was having, when I was interrupted. 

“Mikasa?” I looked behind and I could not believe.

“KRISTA?! OMG!” I screamed going towards her and hugged her, the girls were looking at me without understanding anything “How are you? You look breathtaking.”

“Awww shush, I'm great, but you are the one making everyone on this line go heart eyes emoji.” she said and I blushed.

“Are you here to have some fun?” I asked excited for having seen an old friend.

“No, unfortunately "fun" to me is every day.” she said smiling and I made a face without understanding “I work here, Mikasa, I'm a bartender.”

“Oh, that's nice, I'm excited to meet this place.” I was really excited now “Let me introduce you to the girls, they work with me.” they all greeted each-other and I noticed Ymir and Historia exchanging glances, I found it interesting.

“I'm not leaving you guys on this line.” she said pulling me by the arm and the girls followed “You are going with me.”

“We passed by the security guards and they didn't even charged our entrance, I insisted so Historia would let me pay but she refused. We entered the first room on the club, the first of many by the way, I looked around the room in the hopes of finding those blue eyes again.

“Looking for someone, Mikasa?” I heard Ymir speak close to my ear because of the loud music, making the whole area of my neck shiver, I blushed when I noticed that she saw my state.

“Ahhh... I... I...” I stuttered” I'm just observing the place.” I said following Sasha to the bar, where Historia would work. The blonde said goodbye briefly and went through a door that led to the kitchen or something.

Armin looked uncomfortable so I took the liberty of ordering drinks for us.

“I... I don't drink, ma'am.” he said choking on her words when I gave him a red drink, I had no idea what it was, but it was delicious.

“Please, outside work I'm just Mikasa and you are just Armin, okay?” I said turning to the bar and giving Armin's drink to Ymir before he ordered something. Historia was already behind the huge bar serving some people, there wasn't too much movement at the bar since this was not the only one inside this luxurious place. I was trying the best I could to not ask about the blonde with blue eyes.

“Mikasa, this place is amazing, look at all the hot guys in here.” Sasha said and I rolled my eyes, I already knew she was going to try and find me someone tonight, which would be in vain.

“Let's go find a table and sit down.” I said and they all nodded, when I was turning around I felt someone touch my arm, I looked behind and it was Historia.

“I advise you to go to the place of the live shows, a friend of mine is going to sing today.” Historia said and I shuddered, it has to be her, but why the hell was I so nervous?

“Ughhh no, I don't want to watch a live show.” Sasha said and I rolled my eyes.

“I don't want either, Mikasa. Let's dance!” Ymir said excitedly turning to Sasha, clapping her hands, me and Armin rolled our eyes.

“Thank you for your advise, Historia.” I smiled at her and she nodded and went back to work. “Armin, do you want to go with me to see the live show?”

“I would love to.” the shorter man answered and I held his hand, I looked at Sasha and Ymir that automatically understood that I and Armin wouldn't be staying with them.

I went to the place that appeared to be the one of the live shows, finally cutting off the noisy electronic sound, I was receiving stares and being hit on, if these guys knew what I carry underneath my dress, they wouldn't look at me like this, I smiled with this thought and Armin looked really scared with everything, he clearly has never been to a club before, but looks handsome , he is dressed appropriately to the occasion, with a white turtleneck along with a jean jacket , and black dress pants that fit him well.

We descended a staircase that led to another area bellow from where we were, there were some scattered tables, beanbags and couches, all very cozy, that was for sure the most luxurious place that I have ever seen, impeccable décor in black and red, it showed off lust, the stage was medium and had a big chandelier above.

“We can stay here.” I suggested to Armin and he just nodded. We sat in a corner couch, there was a table in front of us, in which we placed our drinks, Armin had ordered a juice and I was still drinking the red drink, I couldn't wait for the show to start.  
  
  
  


**POV Annie Leonhart**   
  


“Hi sexy!” I said hugging Historia from behind.

“Dammit Annie, you kill me with that husky voice.”

“Only if it's of pleasure.” I said winking at her and she hit me on the shoulder.

“I already told you that this body, you will never have.”

“Enough flirting. give me the strongest drink you have please.”

“Are you ready to party today, Leonhart?”

“I'm always ready to party.” I smirked. I grabbed the glass of Whiskey that Historia handed me, I drank it all, which caused me to make a funny face and made Historia laugh. I stared at her intently and gave her my glass again for her to fill, I raised it as a thank you and then I went to the back, where I would enter the stage.

It wasn't my turn to perform, I was always the main attraction, so there were always little shows before mine, which gives me enough time to get drunk, therefore I slayed, almost every time. I entered my dressing room and I didn't do much, I only reinforced the eyeliner, I didn't need to do much to have the men and women of this place wanting me.

I was going to look around, to see if I could find Britt, I was feeling on fire, or maybe it was the effect of the strong Whiskey that Historia made me. I left my dressing room and passed through some people I knew, when out of the corner of my eyes, I recognized her, it was her, or maybe not, she had her back towards me, going in the direction of the bar, she had beautiful curves, her hair just as soft as ever , falling on her face perfectly making her look as if she was sculptured by Greek gods themselves. I approached her, asking God to be the black-haired woman that I almost ran over.

“A drink would be great for a scare like that.” I said whispering in her ear, her body shuddered in a way that even not touching her I could feel the energy that it transmitted. “I'm sorry for the scare, Miss Ackerman.”

“When will you stop scaring me?” she asked smiling and I swear that I felt my chest burning.

“I'm sorry.”

“Have you noticed how many times you've said you were sorry today?” I smiled shyly at her observation, I entered the bar and grabbed two drinks and offered her one, she accepted it immediately.

“I hope you are having fun, Miss Ackerman.”

“Please, just call me Mikasa.” I nodded and walked away from her, heading towards a chair that was there, when I felt the presence of someone behind me which made me turn around.

“It's not time for your show yet, right?” I only nodded confirming it “Would you like to join us then?”

“Us?” I asked confused.

“I'm here with a friend.” she said pointing to the table where she was sitting and then I saw a young man sitting cross-legged watching everything with attentive eyes.  
  
  
  


**POV Mikasa Ackerman**   
  


We were talking for some time now and Annie was adorable, she and Armin seemed to be getting along really well, until she invited the bass player of her band to sit with us, from that moment on Armin ignored us and was entertained in a talk with Bertholdt. He seemed like a really nice guy, just by the care that he had with him.

“Hey, it's our turn.” Annie said getting up.“Shall we go, Bertholdt?

“We shall.” he said as he kissed Armin on the cheek.

“““““

Annie has been on stage for a few minutes now and she is simply incredible, Ymir and Sasha were already with us and they were mesmerized just like I was, she is elegant and looks at everyone with superiority, that excites me, I had already drunk more than I had ever drank in all my life, but I couldn't care less, I was having fun. Ymir is by my side and she looks even more sexy than usual, God, what's happening to me?

“She's amazing.” Ymir said.

“She is, her voice is incredible.”

“Ahh, of course, she's amazing at singing too.” Ymir said smirking.

“YMIR!” I scolded her as I laughed.

“She seems happy to see you.” Ymir whispered in my ear and I shuddered, I should stop drinking.

“What are you talking about?” I asked and Ymir pointed to the stage, I looked at Annie and she was totally sexy, she moved slowly and was staring at me intently while she sang, I couldn't stop looking at her, she didn't break our gaze, we stayed like this for a long time until the lights went on stage and Annie smirked at me. “I'm going to the bathroom.”

I got up and went with hurried steps towards the narrow metal door where was written "Women" in matte black , I opened it seeking air that I desperately needed , I was feeling too light, I went in the direction of the sink and wet my hands a little bit and ran them on my neck, feeling more refreshed but not enough, the alcohol was having it’s effect on me and I was already cursing for drinking too much, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, once, twice, three times and I felt a hand wrap around my waist pulling me backwards, I widened my eyes and looked in the mirror, it was Annie.

“What are you doing?” I asked completely immobile, her hands on my tummy making me shudder, I felt weak.

“I wanted to ask for your forgiveness again tonight.” she said with a smirk on her lips.

“For what?”

“For this.” it was the last thing she spoke before turning me around and crashing our lips together, her breath was heavy, a mixture of mint and alcohol, which was making me even more drunk, I still had my eyes open, she was pressing harder on my lips and slowly started to ask passage with her tongue and I involuntary gave in, it was as if by instinct, when her soft tongue touched mine, I felt my body relax, like an anesthesia, I closed my eyes, I led one of my hands to her hair and pulled on it lightly, which made her grab both my thighs and lift me up into the sink, we kissed with fervor, her right hand went into my hair and pulled on it causing me a pleasurable pain, with her left hand, she positioned it between my legs and tried to move it up until she felt something.

“What is this?” she separated our lips but remained close to me, she looked in my eyes and her ocean orbs were in a blue moss tone.

“It's my gun.” I said feeling her breathless breath hitting my face.

“Why the hell do you have a gun?” she asked against my neck as she mistreated the place with kisses and bites, I was on fire, I felt my intimacy throbbing, it throbbed so much that it was hurting, with every hickey and with every bite I seemed to be burning.

“I... I...” I breathed” I'm a cop, deputy to be more precise.” hearing the word "deputy" Annie immediately backed away from me to my surprise, I was breathless, and I wanted more, the blood seemed to have vanished from her face.

“Deputy?”


End file.
